Brothersister connection
by Ibelieve24
Summary: Castiel is hurt and Julianna feels it. Now his little sister has to call on an old friend to help. Flashback stories from when Cas and Julianna first became brother and sister.
1. Chapter 1

**This story flashes back from past to present and switches from Castiel's view to Julianna's view. I hope it isn't too confusing. I should warn you that some of this story contains fluff. It must be the mood I'm in. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Julianna.  
**

**To Laken: Thank you so much for all the kind words.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Castiel wiped his face and stared down at his hand.

His hand was red, why was his hand red? It took him a minute to realize he was bleeding.

He felt dizzy and his vision was blurred. He tried to assess the situation. He was lying in a field, not yet sure where. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his forehead that seemed to be bleeding profusely. He knew that head injuries tended to do that. Castiel held his stomach. It was causing him some pain but he couldn't tell why. He turned and coughed up blood on the grass.

That isn't a good sign, he thought to himself.

Cas attempted to stand up but his body was working against him. His legs felt strangely weak and before he could catch himself, he was on the ground again.

He lay back down, trying to hurry the healing process. He didn't have time for this. He tried to sit up but the pain in his midsection stopped him. Closing his eyes, breathing deeply, he tried to concentrate. 'How long have I been here? Surely this pain will be over soon', he thought to himself. His healing process is usually much quicker but it had been a fight like no other.

They had tricked him. How stupid of him to allow that to happen. How naïve and trusting he was. He should have known that Raphael had not really wanted to speak of peace and compromise. Perhaps Castiel had wished it to be so and that is why he didn't see it for the deceit it was. Dammit, he was smarter than that.

At this point, he wasn't even sure how many there were. They jumped him from all sides. Castiel was a skilled soldier and he managed to hold his own for a short time. When he knew he had to get out of there or die, he willed all his strength to transport away. Anywhere, just away from there.

It was interesting that he ended up here. Cas dared open his eyes slowly and the spinning had decreased but was still threatening. He allowed himself to take a look around. This was where he met his little sister for the first time. Cas remembered….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The field was expansive and completely open. It was the perfect place to teach new soldiers. Castiel and the garrison were instructing some of the younger angels on evasive maneuvers during combat. He enjoyed working with the garrison and teaching the young soldiers. He had been around a long time and had a lot of experience and knowledge he could pass on. Some of his brothers however didn't feel it to be an honor to teach. Rather, they enjoyed tormenting the young ones. "It makes them tougher." Uriel had said to him once.

Uriel liked to show off his abilities when working with the younger soldiers. Castiel watched as he threw a young hopeful named Janiah to the ground with ease.

"You are lucky that I am in good spirit today Janiah!"

The young angel only grunted in response and Uriel laughed a hearty laugh. Then as Janiah tried to get to his feet, Uriel pushed him down once more and laughed again.

"Uriel! That is not what I intended when I set up this exercise." It was Anna. She was leading the garrison and not afraid to show Uriel that she was in charge.

"My apologies of course" Uriel said rather sarcastically and helped young Janiah to his feet. Anna ignored him and continued on.

"Brothers please gather" Anna called out to the field.

The garrison formed together quickly in front of her.

"Today is the day that we will be assigning each of you as mentor to a guardian. They are still quite young. You will have a short time to get to know them today. It is our hope that perhaps you will keep an eye on them now and again and be able to guide them as needed; until they are old enough to be placed with a human."

Castiel could hear some low grumbling coming from some of his brothers. He wasn't particularly happy about this assignment either. What could he do to aid a young guardian? They do not fight and at the age she is suggesting, they are still learning how to feel and understand human emotion. How could he possibly help them with that?

"I know that some of you are confused about this but it is customary and the pairings were coordinated by Michael and Raphael. So, if it is not to your liking, I would suggest that you take it up with the archangels."

That started a whole new conversation throughout the garrison.

Castiel could see a group of guardians entering the field. They seemed very small to him, possibly the size of 4-year-old children. Of course Castiel would follow any order given to him but this seemed to be a waste of time.

One of the garrison spoke up then, it was Hester. It was as if she was reading his thoughts. "What would you have us teach them Anna? They are not fighters."

"It is my understanding that this is an exercise in mentoring and leadership. Michael and Raphael felt that it would be good for them to have a "big brother or big sister" to look up to and to aid them as they make the transition from heaven to earth to watch over their charges. There are many things that can be taught besides fighting."

Uriel whispered to Castiel then, "They are so small. I might accidentally crush one under my foot."

"Watch your words Uriel, even in jest." Castiel warned.

"You have no sense of humor Castiel." He grumbled.

The group of guardian angels all huddled together and stared wide-eyed at the soldiers. Castiel looked them all over as did his brothers and sisters. He wondered which one was chosen for him. He hoped that whichever one it was, that it didn't talk too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Julianna was cleaning the kitchen. Bobby called to her from his desk.

"Jules, let the dishes go one night. I rented that movie you wanted to see. I don't think you are going to like it though."

"Isn't it about angels Bobby? What is it called again? Legion or something? It looks interesting."

"If you say so, are you coming or what?"

Before Jules could reply, she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She quickly held the edge of the sink to steady herself. That was weird, she thought. Once it passed, she started to go into the room to Bobby, when she saw a flash of her brother's face and blood. Lots of blood,,, and pain,,,.

"CASTIELLLLLLLLL!" She yelled out. Julianna doubled over at the kitchen table, clutching her stomach.

She was sweating and tears started falling down her face.

Bobby rushed in then. "What happened? Are you ok?'

"I, I don't know. Something is wrong with Castiel! I saw him. He was bleeding. Something is wrong! I think it's his stomach." Julianna's eyes were filled with fear and dread.

Bobby helped her to sit at the table and pulled a chair up next to her.

"Ok, calm down now. Are you even connected to him like that Jules?" Bobby asked, unsure of the extent of their abilities.

"This has never happened before. Bobby,,"

Julianna lowered her voice to a whisper. "You don't think,,"

"NO, I DON'T and you don't either." Bobby said quickly but he really wasn't sure.

"Call him Jules. He will come and you will see that it is ok."

Jules prayed to her brother then with Bobby at her side. Castiel didn't come. All kinds of crazy scenarios started running through Julianna's mind. She started to think about the first day she met her big brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Julianna smiled wide. "See Anara, it isn't hard to smile. You have to think of something that is good, like Father, and then it just happens."

Anara was Julianna's favorite sister. They worked on all their assignments together. Anara was having trouble with smiling. She was becoming increasingly frustrated. Well, at least she had frustration perfected, Julianna thought.

"Julianna, I do think of good things but my face doesn't do that." Anara pouted, pointing at her.

"It will, try again."

"Give it up Anara. The only emotion you are good at is crying like a human baby." It was Zedidiah.

"Zedidiah!" Julianna fumed at him. "How did they ever pick you to be a guardian?"

"Well, I'm not lying. She **is** the only guardian who knows how to cry!"

"Class!" The teacher called them together. Julianna put her arm around her sister and they walked over to the group. Julianna was still figuring out the emotion of sadness but Anara seemed to have perfected it and escalated it to actually crying tears. It was very impressive. Many guardians never experience real tears.

"We are ready to go meet the soldiers. This is an exciting day, for as you know, you will each be assigned a "big brother or big sister". They are very busy so you will only be able to spend a short time with them. Follow me."

As they walked on the field, it amazed Julianna to see how big the soldiers were. It made her nervous. Zedidiah cut in again.

"I wonder who they assigned to us. I hear there is a soldier named Uriel who eats young angels for breakfast."

"Zedidiah, that is an untruth and you know it!" Julianna glared at him for trying to scare Anara.

Anara's lip quivered and she whispered, "I'm scared Julianna."

"It will be fine. They are very kind and are happy that we are here." Julianna said trying to convince herself.

Zedidiah responded. "You don't know that. I hear there is an angel named Castiel who doesn't like anyone. They say he is a special angel but no one knows yet why. He rarely talks and can burn away your wings with just a look of his eyes!"

"Zedidiah!" It was the teacher's voice this time. "That is quite enough"

"Yes Ma'am"

Julianna and Anara giggled then.

"Look Anara, you did it! You smiled!" Julianna exclaimed.

Anara was thrilled. It always made Julianna feel good to help her. She seemed to need a lot of encouraging.

When they got to the field, Julianna looked at the soldiers and tried to figure out which one was Castiel and which one was Uriel. She didn't want either one, just in case Zedidiah wasn't teasing.

Suddenly, a bright light shone on the field and with a rush of wind, Michael, the archangel was there. It was an honor to have him in your presence and all the guardians dropped to one knee as they had been taught.

"Rise up little ones. I have the list prepared by Raphael and me. Your teacher will call out the matches we have made. Brothers" he said addressing the garrison, "find your little angel and take some time to get to know him or her. Anna, have them back to maneuvers in an hour."

"As you wish Michael" Anna replied and he was gone.

The teacher began to call out the matches. Julianna's heart raced. She looked at the soldiers one by one. There was one soldier staring straight ahead as if in a trance. His eyes were a brilliant blue and his hair was dark and short. Julianna thought he had amazing eyes and wondered if this was Castiel. She imagined his eyes burning the wings off of her and shuddered.

One by one, the names were called out. Anara was chosen for Hester and seemed pleased when Hester met her with a smile. Zedidiah was chosen for an angel named Solomon. He was big and tall. It is a good thing. Zedidiah needed someone strong. Finally it was Julianna's turn. She held her breath.

"Julianna, your mentor will be ,,, Castiel."

Julianna looked at her with wide eyes. Oh no, please, it is a mistake, she thought to herself. She turned to look to see who was coming for her but no one moved. The angel she saw earlier with the amazing eyes was still just staring straight ahead oblivious of everyone around him. That must not be Castiel.

She saw Anara look at her in horror from where she stood with Hester and even Zedidiah seemed scared for her. The teacher repeated loudly, "Castiel, you are the mentor for Julianna."

Castiel wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about how he could show Janiah a way to avoid that move that Uriel keeps using on him.

"Hey Castiel!" Uriel called. "Wake up brother; you got that little one with the dark curls."

Some of the brothers chuckled at Uriel as Julianna looked to see who they were calling to. It was the angel with the amazing eyes.

Castiel jolted from his thoughts to see a little girl with wide eyes staring at him in what could only be termed as fear.

"Well, come here little guardian. Why do you stare so?"

Julianna moved to him quickly.

Once the teacher finished the list, most of the soldiers took some time to talk and tease their new little angels. Julianna saw Zedidiah and Solomon playing a game of tag. Ariana sat in the lap of Hester and seemed to be having a long, sweet conversation. She looked to Castiel who sat in the grass on the field. He was staring straight ahead away from the field and her, hands clasped in front of him and resting on his knees. He behaved as if she wasn't even there.

Julianna mustered up all her courage and sat next to him. He still did not speak or even look at her. She sat a bit closer. Nothing. She pulled her knees up in imitation of him and rested her hands on them. She cleared her throat but still nothing from him.

He must not like her, she thought. Julianna pulled her knees in tighter to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees and stared in the direction that Castiel seemed to be looking.

Castiel looked at her then. "Why do you stare so?"

He clearly didn't know what to say to her.

Julianna replied, "Why does it bother you so?"

Julianna could tell that he was very uncomfortable and not used to dealing with young angels. He gave her a strange look and she smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You"

"Why?"

"Cause you are my new big brother and I'm happy." It wasn't a lie. She was happy to have a big brother assigned to her but she just wasn't sure about it being Castiel.

"What do you know of happiness?"

"I know how to smile." Then Julianna smiled again really big. "Seeeeee"

"I assure you that you look ridiculous."

Julianna stopped smiling. That last remark kind of hurt her newly forming feelings. She was just beginning to think that Castiel might be playful in a serious kind of way. She turned her head to look straight ahead again.

"I'm sorry Brother" She said quietly.

Castiel looked at her again. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that they picked me for you. Clearly, you did not want someone to mentor or perhaps you were hoping for a different guardian than me."

Castiel wasn't expecting such an answer. "You speak as if you are much older. Why do you say these things?"

"You are very quiet. You do not act as if you want to speak with me and you do not seem happy."

"Again, you speak of happiness. Soldiers of God do not waste time with feelings. They are a distraction to our assignments."

Julianna remained silent and continued to stare straight ahead as Castiel was.

After a few moments, Castiel spoke up. "Let me see this smile of yours again please"

Julianna looked at her knees.

"No, thank you. I do not want to look ridiculous as you said before."

"Hmm I have not known my little sister but a few moments and she is already disobeying me."

Julianna's eyes got wide when he said that.

"I, I, dint mean,, too." She stammered.

"Then smile for me again."

So, Julianna tried but she couldn't get a smile to appear on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it."

"Why?"

"I have to think of something that makes me happy and I can't think of anything. You are making me nervous."

"So, you are now telling me that it is my fault that you are disobeying me?"

"What?, No, No Sir. I mean,,,"

Julianna thought that maybe Castiel was trying to tease her.

"What makes you happy? Perhaps if you tell me that, it will help you remember how to smile."

Julianna thought hard. She truly wanted to please him.

"Father makes me happy."

"That is a good start, what else?"

"Um" Julianna scrunched up her face, thinking hard about what makes her happy.

"Um is not a word and your face is all smashed together. Does that make you happy?"

"Noooo Sir." He is teasing, she thought. "Flowers make me happy especially the blue ones because they are my favorite."

"What else?" Castiel coaxed her on.

Now Julianna relaxed a bit and it poured out quickly.

"My friend Anara makes me happy when we play together. And I'm happy when I help her to feel better because she gets upset a lot! She can cry real tears! And, And, big trees make me happy when the branches hang low and you sit under them and it is like a cave in there. And puppies because our teacher let us play with some once. And, this isn't really nice but it kind of makes me happy when Zedidiah gets in trouble after he has said something mean because he can be really naughty but he means well. And, and,, "

"There is more?" Castiel asked exhausted.

"Yes Sir. I saved my 2 favorite things for last."

Castiel sighed. "Ok, go ahead."

"Humans make me happy. Father made them and they are so fun and cute and I would be happy to take care of them all day long. I can't wait to be a guardian for a human. I want to protect them, love them and guide them so they stay safe their whole life."

"I like that one Julianna" Castiel said honestly.

Julianna felt a nice warm feeling in her chest.

"My last thing that makes me happy is,,, You"

"Me?"

"Yes, having you for my big brother makes me happy" And Julianna smiled big then and she really meant it.

"You still look ridiculous."

Julianna giggled and sat there quietly next to her new big brother. Castiel would tell her later how pleased he was that first day when she finally stopped talking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Julianna was at the end of her rope. She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen and biting her fingernails.

"Bobby, what do I do? I can't locate him on my own. I no longer have that ability. We have few alliances left in heaven. I am unsure who is even fighting on his side. He gave me no information like that."

"Did you call Dean? Did he try to call Castiel?" She asked.

Bobby had called Dean. He and Sam were going to drop everything and drive back but Bobby told them not to. At least not until he knows what is going on. "I did call Dean. He tried but no luck. He did give me an idea though."

"What? Anything."

"Well, what about Balthazar? Hasn't he always been friends with Cas? Maybe Balthazar can locate him and if he is injured, bring him here where we can help him."

"Why didn't I think of him?! I haven't seen him in so long but I'm sure he is still on Castiel's side."

"Well, that is the only problem. We don't really know Jules. We also don't know who you would be tipping off if you do the spell. It could be like radar for anyone trying to find you."

"I don't care Bobby. This is my brother." Julianna thought about it for a minute. " You do have a point though. Maybe I should do this away from here so it's not traced back to you. I don't want to put you in danger."

"Like hell you will. We will do this together."

"Bobby"

"No Jules. This isn't my first rodeo and you don't have a say in the matter. Now let's get moving."

Bobby and Jules went through the house gathering what was needed to summon Balthazar. Bobby drew the needed markings on the table and the bowl was placed in the middle.

Once everything was ready, Bobby strategically placed weapons in handy areas around the room.

"If this goes bad, you get out of here. You understand?"

"What? Bobby, no way."

"Jules. You run to the panic room and you call Sam and Dean. If you don't promise me, we aren't going to do this. No negotiations." Bobby gave her a look that said he would not be compromising.

Julianna hesitated. "Ok Bobby. I promise."

Bobby shook his head in agreement and threw the match down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Castiel rolled over on the grass again and threw up more blood. He tried to see what was causing the extensive pain in his stomach. Before he could check, he had to get under some kind of cover. He felt exposed out in the open field.

Close by was a tree with low hanging branches. Cas remembered his little sister's words. _"And, And, big trees make me happy when the branches hang low and you sit under them and it is like a cave in there."_

He summoned all of his strength and crawled over to the tree. It felt like he was struggling to get there for hours. Once at the tree, he moved under the branches and remembered that Julianna had been right. It was like a cave in here. This would help him keep cover until he is finished healing.

He thought again of his little sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Julianna! Come out here please." Castiel called to her. His little sister was hiding under the branches of an old tree.

"Please brother." Castiel could hear her hushed voice. "I don't want to come out. I'm so ashamed."

Castiel sighed but it was not a sigh of impatience. He felt for his little sister. Strangely enough, it turns out that his compassionate little sister has a bit of a temper.

"Alright, I guess that means I am coming in there."

Castiel crawled under the low hanging branches of the tree and saw his little guardian with her back to the tree trunk. Her legs were pulled up tight to her chest and she was hugging them with her arms. Cas sat next to her and didn't speak. They sat there for a while in silence.

They often sat in silence together. They had formed a bond with each other. Most of the angels in the garrison were interested and caring towards their little brothers and sisters but Castiel really took this relationship to heart, as did Julianna. Cas checked on her often and would visit her teacher to make sure she was doing well in her classes. Today, he found out that Julianna had gotten into an altercation with another guardian in the class. Julianna had pushed the girl and knocked her down. She was reprimanded by the teacher and made to leave the class and stand by the punishment tree for the rest of the day. There was a no tolerance policy when it came to guardians being violent in any way. The teacher had called Castiel to tell him of the incident despite the fact that Julianna had begged her not to.

"Are you mad at me?" Julianna whispered, obviously afraid of the answer.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No sir"

"Julianna" Cas said softly. "That really wasn't a request."

"I,,I lost my temper Brother."

Castiel nodded. "Go on"

"Melinda was teasing Anara. She is really sensitive and Melinda was trying to upset her enough to see her cry. She had never seen real tears."

"That doesn't sound very nice of her."

"I told her to stop and she said it was none of my business. I told her that Anara was too my business."

"You always protect Anara, why?"

"Because, she needs me Castiel. She never stands up for herself. She gets scared a lot and she is sad a lot too. I just try to help her."

Castiel was satisfied with that answer. "So what happened?"

"Melinda kept teasing Anara and she was about to cry. So, I took her by the hand to lead her away and Melinda grabbed my arm and told me to wait."

There were a few moments of silence. Castiel knew that Julianna was stuck. She got that way when she was upset or possibly in trouble.

"And?"

Julianna swallowed hard. "Um, when she grabbed my arm, I'm not sure what happened. I just turned around and pushed her to the ground. I yelled for her to leave Anara alone. I'm so ashamed brother. Teacher was very upset with me. She said if I couldn't act like a guardian then I shouldn't be in the class. I had to stand by the tree."

"I see"

"Melinda apologized to Anara and I apologized to Melinda."

Castiel nodded but said nothing.

Castiel knew this was an important moment in their relationship but was at a loss for what to do. He didn't really think that defending her friend was such a bad thing. He had to be stern though or she would not learn a lesson.

"You need to let Anara start fighting her own battles. How is she ever going to learn to stand up for herself? Most importantly, you will apologize to your teacher tomorrow."

"Yes Sir"

"I think perhaps that there will be no more watching the garrison practice until I know that you will not be repeating our moves on your classmates."

Castiel knew that Julianna loved watching the soldiers complete their drills. They were all so friendly with her and she did learn a lot watching them.

"How long will that be Brother?" Julianna whined.

Castiel gave her the sternest look he could muster. It was a bit difficult going up against her big brown eyes.

"Until I say otherwise. You are in no position to question me."

"Yes Brother"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Castiel was shocked back to reality when he heard voices in the field.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, fair warning. This one kind of jumps back and forth a bit but I think it is easy to follow. Hope you are enjoying the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When Bobby threw the match down, Julianna instinctively grabbed his hand. She was scared. She hadn't seen Balthazar in a long time and wondered if he would remember her. She also wondered if he was still loyal to her brother. This could turn out to be a disaster.

The light in the kitchen popped and went out. There was a rush of wind and then there he was. Bobby took a step in front of Julianna to shield her, just in case.

Balthazar looked around in disdain. "Well, well, this is a new one. I was half expecting the dynamic duo and all I got was their drunk uncle and his jail bait girlfriend. Where do you get off summoning me?"

"Balthazar?" Julianna said timidly.

Balthazar looked her over then and Julianna could see the realization come over his face.

"Julianna? Little bug?"

Wow, Jules had forgotten that embarrassing nickname.

"Is that really you? My, you have grown up. Get over here and let me look at you!"

Julianna started towards him but Bobby stopped her.

"No way. We don't know if he can be trusted Jules." Bobby said carefully.

"Hey, you summoned me remember? If I wanted to destroy either one of you, don't you think I could have done that first thing? Now, get over here little bug."

Bobby and Jules exchanged glances and she went to Balthazar.

With a rush, he threw his arms around her and spun her around.

"Wow, look at you! No wonder Cassie has you in hiding."

Balthazar hugged her tight and Julianna returned the hug gratefully.

Julianna got straight to the point. "Balthazar, its Castiel. I think he is hurt and you are the only one that can help me."

"Castiel? I didn't hear of anything. How do you know he is hurt?"

"I kind of saw it. I even felt it, like he was in pain. I'm worried. He hasn't answered any of my prayers. I can't look for him like you can Balthazar. He is in trouble. I know it. I also know you two have always been close. Won't you help him, please?"

Balthazar hesitated. "Listen bug, you know I stay out of the 'war' thing. I like to keep a low profile. If I go poking around, I might draw the wrong kind of attention, if you know what I mean."

Julianna was desperate. "Balthazar please. It's Castiel, we are talking about. You two have fought together. You are brothers. How many times has he saved you from harm? You have to help me. If you could just find him and bring him here, I know I can help him heal. That is all I ask."

"You ask more than you realize Julianna."

"B please. Please, I beg you." Julianna said quietly, using her old nickname for Balthazar. When she was little, she could never pronounce his name correctly, so she just called him B.

"Hold on now. Don't get so dramatic. I wouldn't even begin to know where to look. It's a big world out there you know."

Bobby spoke up then. "Can't you sense each other?"

"Castiel has blocked himself from being detected by angels. I can't see where he is. It would be like looking for a grain of sand at the beach."

Julianna was devastated. Her one hope was gone. She hadn't thought about Castiel blocking himself from angels. She felt her eyes filling up with tears.

"What do I do now? I can't give up. I can't."

"We will figure it out Jules." Bobby said trying to keep her spirits up. "Did you see anything we could use from your vision of him?"

Julianna shook her head no and said nothing.

"Wait a second." Balthazar cut in. "Tell me what you saw Julianna."

"It was very quick. I saw Castiel. I saw him lying down and I saw blood. Then, I felt pain in my stomach and that was it."

"Did you see what he was lying on?" Balthazar asked.

"No, I just saw him. It happened very quickly."

"Tell me what you did next."

Julianna looked at him confused about where this was going.

"Um, Bobby came in then and we sat down at the table. I prayed for Brother but he didn't appear. Then Bobby called Dean to see if he would have any luck, but he didn't either."

Balthazar walked around the kitchen, his mind at work.

"Tell me, when Bobby called Dean, what were you doing?"

"I was just sitting here. My stomach hurt and I was kind of sweating and I was crying."

"Oh, congrats on the crying thing. I thought you would never get that one. Anyway, were you thinking of him at the table?"

"What? What do you mean? Of course I was thinking of him." Julianna said

"I mean, what were you thinking? Were you remembering a certain thing he said or a place you went together? What were you thinking of?"

Julianna realized what he was getting at. "YESSS. I was remembering when we first met. I was remembering the field where the garrison used to practice!"

"Good then. Now I have a place to start."

Julianna ran to Balthazar and threw her arms around him. Thank you B! I knew you would help me!"

"Don't thank me yet bug."

Then, he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Castiel stayed deathly quiet. He was straining to hear the voices in the field. They wouldn't be able to sense him but he was sure to have left a blood trail on the grass.

Castiel pulled down his angel sword. If he was going down, he would go down fighting. He readied himself for what was to come.

The voices were getting closer now. It was just a matter of time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Julianna ran upstairs and prepared her room for when Castiel would be brought back. She didn't know if Balthazar had been right or not, but for the first time all night, she felt hope.

She prepared some bandages and medicines as well as anything she could think of that might help treat whatever wound he had. He must really be hurt if he hasn't healed himself and come to her by now. She thought that maybe his vessel was damaged and he was just too weak to repair it. She could help with that.

Please Father, help Balthazar find him, Julianna prayed. This wasn't the first time that Julianna has been scared for her big brother's safety. It's just that he always seemed to come out of it quickly and in one piece. Julianna remembered….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Castiel! Castiel! Are you ok?" Julianna rushed to his side as fast as she could. It was hard maneuvering through the crowd of angels. She was so small and they were so big! Julianna had heard that the garrison had a battle with a group of demons maneuvering in Eastern Europe. She heard that some soldiers had gotten hurt and ran to see if her brother was among the injured. She was relieved to see him standing there with Uriel and Balthazar talking as if nothing happened.

Castiel looked at his little sister rushing to him. She ran to him and hugged him tight around his leg. Castiel picked her up and let her hold on to him. Julianna buried her face in his neck. He knew it made her happy to hug him so he would let her on occasion. Uriel rolled his eyes at the sight. Balthazar just smiled and pulled gently on one of Julianna's curls.

"It looks like someone was worried about you Brother. Isn't that right little bug?"

"I'm not a little bug, B."

"You are if I say you are." Balthazar laughed.

Julianna pulled back from Castiel's arms and stared at him.

Castiel stared back at her and said, "Why do you stare so?"

Julianna responded, "Why does it bother you so?"

It had become a game between the two of them to repeat those words on occasion. Julianna knew that Castiel didn't play many games or show many emotions, so it was a victory for her to know that they had a secret between them. It was their own words, borrowed from their first meeting. It was their special game.

Castiel put her down on the ground again.

"I have work to do and I'm guessing that you have run off from some class or some teacher and I will probably get a bad report about it tomorrow."

"They probably don't even know I'm gone."

"That does not make me feel better. Go on now and quit worrying about me. I am quite sure that I can manage to take care of myself."

Castiel turned her around and gave her a light pat to send her on her way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Balthazar landed in the woods on the edge of the open field, ready for battle. He saw no one and at first, his heart fell. Julianna was so desperate. He truly wanted to help her find her brother.

Then, he heard voices talking. When he looked in the direction of the noise, he saw 2 of Raphael's soldiers. They were tracking something in the grass. They were following it across the field.

Balthazar watched them closely as they slowly approached a low overhanging tree. That was when he realized what was going on.

As the soldiers moved to the tree, the first one pulled back the branches quickly, angel sword drawn and ready. He was met by the thrust of Castiel's sword into his stomach. His head tilted back as a great bright light shone through every pore in his body. Before, he was gone, the second soldier cried out as the white light engulfed him as well. Castiel was confused. Did he somehow kill the other soldier but how? He looked up to see Balthazar standing there, angel sword drawn.

"Hey Castiel. You look like hell. Did you know that your sister is looking for you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate your reviews! It's always helpful to know if people are enjoying this series. So many of you have been so encouraging.  
**

**If you haven't read the other stories of Cas as a big brother, please check them out if you want to.  
**

**I have already gotten a request for a specific follow up to this story and I'm working on that. So, I won't close this out completely just yet.  
**

**To Mysterious Shadow: Sam's puppy dog eyes are bad enough but when you throw in Castiel's head tilt, I'm defenseless.  
**

**Thanks again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Julianna was sitting by the bed upstairs. She had everything ready if and when Balthazar found him. Bobby had come up and they sat there silently together for a little while.

Bobby thought it might be better to keep a conversation going and started asking Julianna about the people she was guardian to.

"Tell me about your first one. Were you nervous?"

"Very. She was born a bit fragile. She would often get sick. It was the 1800s so medicine was not what it is now. She died at age 10."

"I'm sorry Jules. Maybe we should talk about something else."

"No, it's ok. My second charge was of Asian descent. He was headstrong and stubborn. He died a young man in the opium war. I tried to tell him not to run. Stay still, I whispered to him. He was never one to take care. If he had listened to the voice inside his head, he wouldn't have run into the line of fire."

"Ok, now I know we are going to talk about something else. Jeez Jules, being a guardian angel sounds like a rough job."

"It doesn't make me sad when they pass on to heaven. I know that they are in a far better place. It just makes me sad when I can't see them live the full life they deserve."

Before they could touch on any other subject, Balthazar entered the room, carrying Castiel unconscious in his arms.

Julianna was horrified. He was covered in blood and dirt. She ran to pull the covers back as Balthazar laid him on the bed.

"Castiel? Can you hear me? It's Julianna. Castiel?" Julianna was desperately looking for an acknowledgement from her brother but he wasn't responding.

"Bobby?! Is he ok? What do we do?"

"Let's figure out what we are dealing with."

Bobby started to pull his shoes off as Julianna gently started to remove his blood soaked clothes.

"B" Julianna stopped and looked at him intensely. She started to open her mouth to thank him but couldn't speak. Tears of relief started falling down her face.

"You're welcome sister. Now, I am going to take this opportunity to get away. I did my best to block any one from tracking him back to here. Take care though. Raphael's men are not stupid."

Jules rushed to him and hugged him tightly and he kissed her on the top of her head.

As Balthazar left, Julianna and Bobby worked to investigate the extent of Castiel's injuries.

He had a cut on his head and the side of his face. His nose looked like it had been bleeding but now, it was just full of dried blood.

Julianna slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She knew that he had to have some kind of stomach injury. She had felt it herself and she didn't want to aggravate the situation.

Bobby started to clean the grime and blood from the injuries on his face as Julianna opened his shirt. She was not ready for the sight she saw.

Castiel had what looked like a hole in his side. The skin around it looked red and angry like it was infected. It appeared that he had been stabbed with an angel sword or something similar. Whatever it was, it happened quickly perhaps at the moment he was getting away. It looked like it also caused his vessel to become infected. It was a miracle that it didn't kill him.

Bobby and Julianna locked eyes for a moment.

Bobby stopped what he was doing and reached for the warm water.

"We have to get that cleaned out Jules. I will do it. It isn't going to be easy and he isn't going to like it."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just talk to him if he comes to and try to keep him from fighting me. See if you can get him to swallow this." Bobby poured a red liquid into a small measuring cup. "It's an antibiotic for infection. I know he can heal himself but since that isn't working too well, it can't hurt."

Julianna gently rubbed her brother's face with a warm wet towel, continuing the job that Bobby started. She held the cup of medicine to his lips and raised his head gently. Castiel was still completely out of it but somehow managed to swallow the medicine down. What followed was a thick grumbling cough but he thankfully did not throw the medicine up.

"Castiel? Can you hear me? Just relax brother. You are going to be alright. Everything is going to be ok." Julianna's voice was low, smooth and comforting. She placed her hand on his chest and whispered to him softly. Bobby could sense Castiel's body relax.

He slowly began to clean the infection out of the wound.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Castiel heard her calling his name. Julianna? Surely he heard her voice. Was he dreaming?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Castiel? Castiel, where are you?"

"I'm here."

"I'm scared Brother." Julianna whispered.

"What scares you little sister?"

She was sitting near the edge of heaven. Julianna and Castiel could see the world below and all of Father's creations walking about. It was still very primitive living, Julianna thought. She hoped she was ready.

"My human is born in the morning. What if I don't do well? What if I can't understand her feelings? What if I fail?"

"I know you will not fail. You have great compassion in your heart. You will guide her well. Father only wants you to do your best. That is what I expect of you also."

"You won't forget me will you Brother? We won't be able to see each other as much when I go down to earth. I wish you were coming with me."

"I will never be far from you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain and Castiel was thrown back into reality once more.

Castiel's eyes shot open as Bobby had to dig in the wound to clean the last of the infection out.

"Bobby? Julianna?" His vision was still a bit blurry.

"Castiel! Thank God!" Jules exclaimed.

"What? What is going on? What are you doing?"

"Just relax now." Bobby instructed. "You have a nasty wound here and I'm almost done treating it."

Castiel started to try to sit up and see what Bobby was talking about. Why is this hurting so much?

"Brother, please." Julianna pleaded. "Let Bobby finish. You need to just relax and rest. Please lay back down."

Julianna placed her hand on his chest again, trying to offer him some comfort.

Castiel was exhausted. He wondered if they were only a dream and perhaps he had been killed in the field. Had Balthazar been here? He couldn't remember. He started to feel a sense of peace and relaxation. Cas put his head down and let unconsciousness take hold of him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jules treated his head wound with some stitches. She knew that once Castiel was better, he could heal himself but these wounds had to be treated now.

She was able to treat the cut on the side of his face with some butterfly bandages. It was more difficult cleaning the dried blood from his nose. Luckily, she didn't wake him.

"I thought that angels didn't sleep." Bobby had mentioned when he was finished dressing the wound on Castiel's side.

"They don't. He is weak and he is healing slowly. Once he gets his strength back, everything will be alright."

"Jules, why don't you get some rest. Tonight is your night for some sleep. I will stay with him."

"Bobby, I want to stay right here. I'm fine, really. You can go on to bed."

Bobby was exhausted. He was no angel. He did need to sleep but he wasn't going to leave her alone. Who knows what could happen.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am just going to run through the house again and double-check our defenses. Call me if you need me."

"Bobby? Thank you. I mean it. Thank you." Julianna looked at him with relief and appreciation in her eyes. She held his hand and squeezed it tight.

"No problem, "bug"." He said sarcastically.

Julianna made a face at him before he left the room.

She sat quietly with her brother, wiping his forehead on occasion and checking his bandages for any problems. Jules tried her best to give him what comfort she could. He needed to regain his strength. She held his hand and concentrated on giving him the kind of comfort that she was able to give humans. She often did this for Sam. There was no reason it couldn't work on her brother.

Bobby came back in the room and checked him for fever. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed and got comfortable. Jules and Bobby sat there quietly as Cas slept soundly. After a few hours, Bobby fell asleep in the chair.

It was 3 hours later when Bobby woke up. Jules was still sitting next to Castiel who had not stirred since he fell asleep.

"How is he doing?"

"He hasn't made a sound. He seems stronger. I think he is going to be ok." Julianna felt exhausted for the first time.

"How are you doing?"

Julianna looked at him then and suddenly, without warning, all the stresses from the night came pouring out like a broken dam. Tears filled her eyes and started falling down her face. Julianna threw her hand over her mouth and tried to hold it all in.

Bobby walked over to her, pulled her up from the chair and held her tight to him.

"It's alright now Jules. He is ok. He is here and he is safe. Your brother is fine."

"I couldn't bear it if I lost him Bobby. He is my anchor to this whole world."

"He isn't going anywhere." Bobby took a handkerchief out and wiped her face. "Now, deep breath. Everything is ok. Ok?"

Julianna shook her head and repeated. "Everything is ok."

They stood there quietly together for a little while when Bobby's cell phone rang. Looking down, he saw that Dean had left a message for him.

"I'm going to give Dean and Sam a call back and let them know Cas is doing fine. Are you going to be ok?"

Julianna nodded as Bobby left the room.

Julianna sat back down next to the bed and watched her brother. She checked the bandages again and wiped his forehead for the hundredth time. Except this time, Castiel opened his eyes.

"Julianna?" His voice was low and weak but it was like music to her.

"Hey there Brother. I'm right here." She held his hand between both of hers.

He looked at her silently for a few moments. "Why do you stare so?"

Something caught in Julianna's throat and the tears filled her eyes again.

"Why does it bother you so?" She whispered.

Castiel squeezed her hand and Julianna smiled at him.

"You still look ridiculous."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a requested epilogue to the Brother/sister story. I thought it would take me a while to finish as I had no idea what the plan was. However, Julianna kind of took it over for me and wrote it herself. I thought that was very kind of her but she can be a little headstrong sometimes. I hope you like it.**

**It seemed better to add to the story instead of trying to create a new one.**

**Warning: There will be a few curse words but nothing major.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa there. Wait a minute" Bobby pushed Castiel back down on the bed."You are not healed yet. Quit rushing things. You are going to make it worse."

Castiel was growing increasingly impatient. After he woke up, he had felt better and thought that the healing process would have quickened. Strangely enough, it was still agonizingly slow. If that had been an angel sword that he was stabbed with, it must be the reason he isn't recovering so quickly. It should have killed him. He tried to listen to Bobby's orders but found that he had no patience for it. If he could only sit up for just a little while…

"What are you doing?" Julianna protested as she walked in the room carrying clean bandages.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting up. It really is a simple task."

"Yeah, and it's one that you aren't ready for. You have only been conscious for a few hours." Julianna pushed her brother gently back down on the bed. She rolled her eyes at her big brother's stubbornness.

"I tried to tell him." Bobby complained. "He won't listen to me."

"Yeah, well maybe he will listen to me." Dean walked in the room then with Sam behind him.

Castiel could tell that they had driven for a while. Dean and Sam both looked tired and in need of a hot bath and some food. He was happy to see them, but Castiel suddenly felt useless stuck in the bed.

Julianna was especially happy to see them. Maybe her brother would listen to Dean since he wasn't listening to anyone else. She gave them both a hug.

"I'm so glad you two are here. I can't believe what a horrible patient my brother is."

"Cas, it looks like you are pretty hurt. You need to take it easy." Sam looked at him with worry.

"My sister is making a fuss over nothing."

Julianna had pulled the old bandage from the wound on his side and was replacing it with a new one. Castiel flinched as she gently cleaned the area. Dean was able to get a good look at the injury.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Dean sat down next to the bed and looked at his friend Cas with a serious expression. He put his hand on his arm and asked, "Are you ok?"

Cas knew that he couldn't lie to him. He didn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. This vessel is working against me. I think I would feel better if I could just get up and move around a little."

Dean tilted his head so that he could look in Castiel's eyes. Cas looked at him then.

"You are not a good liar Cas. Don't even try it."

"Dean, I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, Cas, you see, it's going to go like this. You aren't healing like you normally do. That means that you have to rest and give your body time to catch up. So, until further notice, you are confined to that bed. You aren't getting up and you aren't moving around a little. You are going to lay right there and get better. No discussions Cas. That's it." Dean was serious. He didn't know if Cas was going to go for it, but he thought it was worth a shot.

It worked because Cas lay back down and seemed to accept Dean's instructions.

Julianna found herself starting to giggle.

"What's so funny lil sis?" Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I have never heard anyone reprimand my brother. I'm always at the other end of that. It's kind of nice." Julianna giggled again.

Cas gave her a look of impatience. "Stuck in this bed or not, I am still in charge of you little sister."

"Yes brother" Julianna said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

Dean looked at Julianna. "Exactly how long has it been since you had some sleep?"

"Oh no you don't. Don't you turn this on me Dean Winchester."

"How long?" Dean turned to Bobby. "Bobby? How long?"

"Almost 5 days. Sorry Jules."

Dean looked at Jules then.

"Oh come on. My brother needs me here. I am taking care of him."

"Jules" Sam cut in then. "We can watch Cas. You should get some rest."

Cas hinted at a smile then. "Are you still happy they are here little sister?"

Jules wasn't quite ready to give up. "Wait a minute. Dean, Sam, look at you both. You both look like you need some rest and some food. Why don't I cook you something while you get cleaned up?"

"Nicely done lil sis but it's not going to work. Let me tell you what is going to work. Sam, you are going to go shower, cause,, well dude,, you need one. I will get cleaned up after you. Meanwhile, Jules is going to bed. We can handle it Jules. Don't look at me like that."

Jules was giving him the best "you are not the boss of me" look she could muster but it clearly wasn't working.

"I don't need 24 hour surveillance. This is unnecessary." Cas protested.

"Didn't ask you Cas. Now Jules, get going. I mean it. Sam, you too, please." Dean made a face like a skunk was in the room.

Sam looked insulted but headed to the shower. Julianna was amazed at how quickly Dean took charge of the situation and everyone just listened to him. She decided not to fight him on it. It wouldn't do her any good anyway. She gave her brother's hand a squeeze and got up to leave. "Call me if he needs anything Dean, please."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here."

"Well since I haven't been given any orders, I think I will try to round-up some food for you boys. That is, if you agree, Mr. Winchester?" Bobby bowed sarcastically to Dean.

"Sounds good Bobby. Hey, do you have any…"

Before he could finish, Bobby answered. "Yes Dean. I have pie."

After everyone was cleaned up and had eaten, Sam went off to get some sleep and Bobby went down to his desk to return some phone calls.

Dean settled himself in a chair next to Cas' bed.

"Dean, why don't you go to sleep somewhere comfortable? You don't have to babysit me."

"Cas, it's just us now. Tell me what happened."

Cas hesitated. He looked ashamed.

"Come on Cas. Let's hear it."

"I made a foolish mistake. I trusted that when Raphael said he wanted to talk, to call a temporary truce, I believed him."

"Well jeez Cas, if you can't believe an angel, who can you believe? It's not your fault for wanting to try to work things out."

"Well, it almost cost me my life and the war. If Julianna hadn't sent Balthazar to find me, I would more than likely be dead."

"Now what? I mean, do they think you are dead?"

"I don't know but now I believe I have Raphael's location. As soon as I can get moving, I can coordinate an assault…"

"Cas, no way. You aren't even healed yet and you are already planning on jumping back in the fight. You are almost human right now. You aren't strong enough."

"I will be. I just need a little more time."

"Well, just relax then and get your strength back because when Jules finds out that you are running back to the war. You are going to need all the strength you have."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	7. Chapter 7

Jules tossed and turned. She was having images in her dreams of blood and her brother. She woke up with a start. Temporarily disoriented, she looked around the room. How long have I been asleep? Jules looked at the clock. She had slept for 6 hours! Jules jumped up a bit angry. Why did they let me sleep so long? It was already late in the afternoon. She threw her jeans and shirt on and ran to her brother's room. When she got there, it was empty. What the? Then, she heard them. They were talking downstairs. They were talking about the war.

Julianna slowly walked down the steps. They were all sitting by Bobby's desk with a map thrown out across it. The wounds on Castiel's face were completely healed.

"Feeling better brother?" Julianna went over to him.

"I got my strength back a few hours ago. I didn't want to wake you."

"What about your stomach injury?"

"I'm fine Julianna, really." Cas tried to give her a reassuring look.

"What are you talking about?" Julianna asked her brother. She already knew what he was talking about and she was getting madder by the minute.

Castiel sensed it. "Julianna, this is not your conversation." Her brother replied smugly. He knew she was not going to be happy, but to him, it was inconsequential.

Something clicked inside her. "Don't you EVEN think about it!" Julianna glared at her brother. "Bobby, Dean, come on. Tell him!" She looked at them desperately. "Sam?" She was looking for an ally but got no response.

"We will discuss this later Julianna. Right now, I have work to do." Castiel replied.

"Like **HELL YOU DO**." Julianna was fuming. She knew she was not allowed to speak to her brother like this but that was the last thing on her mind.

Castiel remained calm. "Careful Julianna"

"NO, don't you dare! Don't you dare try to blow me off Castiel! After everything I just went through, **DON'T YOU DARE!"**

Castiel gave her a confused look. "I don't understand that expression but I do know that I don't like your tone."

"I don't care right now what **YOU LIKE** and I mean that!"

The room got suddenly quiet.

"What did you say to me?" She now had Castiel's full attention.

Jules saw Bobby and Sam look away like someone does when they don't want to see a car crash into the wall. Dean just kept watching the two of them. He was the kind of person who didn't mind watching cars crash into walls except for his baby of course. Besides, Dean was always fascinated with the way that Cas behaved with his sister.

"You heard me brother. I just spent the last 2 days worried sick that you were dead. Risking everything to get Balthazar here and thanking God that he found you. I sat by your bed all night with Bobby praying that Father would save you. Now, you just sit here like nothing happened, planning your next move against Raphael? **Hell NO**, not going to happen! You are not going back to that war!"

Castiel sighed, "Julianna"

"NO. I mean it! You aren't doing it. You aren't going. I don't give a fat rat's ass who wins the war at this point! It is not worth losing you. Let Raphael win. I don't care. **YOU are NOT** going again!"

Julianna tried desperately not to break down and cry. She knew that if she did, she would just look weak. She wanted to look strong.

Castiel tilted his head at her. He looked to Dean and Sam. "Fat rat? What is she saying? I assure you sister; no rodents are involved if that is what you fear."

"She doesn't want you to go Cas. I think that is the bottom line here." Dean offered for clarification.

"I see. Julianna, you have no say in the matter. You do not make the rules for me and you know that. This conversation is pointless. You know that Raphael cannot win this war. Someone has to stop him. As I said before, we will talk about this later. "

"No, actually we won't brother. We will **not** talk about it later. Why? Because there is nothing to talk about! You aren't going! You aren't leaving again! I won't let you."

"This is getting tiresome sister. Go back up to your room and I will be up to discuss this with you in a little while." Castiel dismissed her confident that she would comply.

"Like hell I will."

"Excuse me?"

"**LIKE,,,,HELL,,,,I,,,,WILL."** She repeated slowly and sarcastically.

Castiel turned his head to look at his sister. Surely she has lost her mind. Dean, Bobby and Sam all were looking at her now.

"Let me give you, as Dean said, the bottom line. I am not going to my room like some misbehaving child. You are not going back to fight this war. Let someone else do it. There are plenty of soldiers from your garrison. Let one of them be in charge. You have given enough. When is it going to be enough? I know what you are thinking too. You are thinking that you might take me back to that stupid lake and punish me for this. Well, I do not care if you punish me. Every moment you will be punishing me, will be a moment that you will not be fighting in this stupid war. I will be happy to endure it." She knew she was really taking a chance here but she used all her strength not to show her fear.

The room was silent. Castiel was just looking at her. Dean, Sam and Bobby were just waiting, unsure if they should say something or just let it play out.

Bobby thought he would try to calm her down.

"Jules, listen.."

"NO, I WONT LISTEN! You are all so stupid, you know that? All of you, Raphael, his stupid followers, your stupid followers. Everyone fighting everyone else. Brother against brother. It's all crap! Destiny, fate, it's all stupid." She was ranting now.

Castiel started to get up then but Dean put his hand on his arm, silently suggesting that he wait and let her vent it out.

Julianna could hear a voice in her head, telling her to stop. "Jules shut up. You made your point. Now shut your mouth.."

Julianna couldn't stop though. She was way past the point of stopping.

"Don't you see? This whole thing is fucking ridiculous!"

"Jules, watch your mouth! You don't talk like that!" Bobby had jumped in. He was never one for cursing and this was the first time he heard her curse. It was actually the first time she ever cursed. Bobby hoped she would calm back down but it didn't work.

"Why Bobby? Why should I care? Who do I answer to? I have a Father I have never seen and a brother who is trying to kill himself. Why should I care?"

She probably shouldn't have said that last part. The voice in her head was warning her to shut up. Maybe the voice she hears in her head trying to reason with her is her own guardian angel.

Castiel sat there. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tilted his head back as if begging for patience so that he doesn't murder his sister in front of witnesses.

Julianna stood there, arms folded, tears threatening but being held at bay. She was furious. She knew she had already pushed them all too far but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't even try.

"That is enough. Not another word." Castiel's voice was low and serious.

"I'm sorry that you are upset. You can't win this sister. There isn't anyone else to stop Raphael. Now, I have allowed you the freedom to express yourself but my patience has ended! I don't like your tone and I especially don't like your language! Now, go up to your room. **I mean it!"**

Julianna tried to swallow but her throat was tight and dry. She didn't move.

Her brother looked at her. He stared at her calmly. It was the kind of calm that scared the hell out of her. If she did have a guardian angel, it was scaring the hell out of her guardian too because the voice in her head started screaming at her. "Jules, are you an idiot? Look at him! You know that look. He is angry. Get your ass upstairs! Now Jules, just go, **NOW! RUN!"**

She still didn't move.

"Julianna"

"Yes"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes"

"What did I say to you sister?"

Jules cleared her throat so she could force some air into it.

"You said to go to my room."

"Yet, you are still standing here."

"Yes sir"

"Are you trying to provoke me into punishing you?"

"No brother. I'm trying to make you hear me."

"It is too late. I will not listen to another word you say tonight. You have until 3 to get upstairs."

"I'm not going."

"1"

Julianna got nervous and she knew it was showing. If the stupid voice would stop yelling at her to run, maybe she could have stayed calm.

"I'm not going. I won't."

"2"

Julianna hesitated.

"DAMMIT!" Jules turned and ran upstairs. She went into her room and slammed the door as hard as she could. She was such a coward! All that talk about '_every moment you are punishing me is a moment away from the war_'. **What crap and he knew it! Dammit!**

Castiel turned back to the desk and the papers they were studying before Julianna spoke.

"I apologize for my sister. I will deal with her later."

"Cas, she is just scared. Go easy on her huh? She worries about you." Bobby suggested.

"I said I will deal with her and I will. Let's get back to work."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna was furious. Furious with her brother for not seeming to care about his own safety. Furious at Bobby, Dean and Sam for not being on her side. Furious at herself for chickening out and going to her room. That is it, she thought. I'm out of here. Jules started to pack a small bag with essential items and a few weapons. Why stay here? For safety? If he didn't care about being safe, why should she? She knew she wasn't really making sense but she didn't care. She was mad and hurt and she felt helpless.

If she was going to do this, she had to do it smart. Her brother marked her ribs, hiding her from angels. She knew all the symbols to use to protect herself from demons. She could do this. She just needed to buy some time.

Julianna suddenly got a thought. It was one of the stupidest ideas she ever had but it might work. She had everything she needed to pull it off. Her inner voice started yelling at her again. "Don't you do it Julianna! Bad idea!"

"Oh shut up!" she said out loud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cas, that might work but you are forgetting the blind spot here." Dean pointed to a section of the map that they were studying. "You have to have some of your soldiers cover that area or you are opening yourself up for attack from that side."

Cas looked at what Dean was referring to. He didn't respond. How could he have missed that? He ran his hand down his face and sat back in his chair. They had gone over strategy for hours.

"You ok Cas?" Sam asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine."

"Listen, I don't know a whole lot about angels. However, I do know that you were one step from death yesterday. You or I guess, your vessel, took a hit and you need to rest more or do whatever angels do." Bobby told him.

"Yeah, maybe we should all get some rest." Dean offered picking up on Bobby and Sam's hints to Cas.

"Go ahead. I know you all need sleep. Perhaps this would be a good time to speak to my sister."

Castiel got up and started walking upstairs.

"Remember Cas, she is just scared." Bobby reminded.

"There is no excuse for her behavior this time Bobby, but I appreciate your defense of her."

Cas was strangely tired. Bobby was right. He did need to rest just a bit more. He was shocked by Julianna's behavior. She never spoke like that before and she certainly never spoke to him like that before. He knew she was upset but he had no plans to go easy on her. She knew better.

Cas tapped lightly on the door. No answer.

"Julianna?" Still no answer

He stepped inside and the room was dark. "Julianna, answer me."

There was a flicker of light in the corner. Cas turned just in time to see Julianna throw a lighter down on the floor. Flames circled him immediately. He was trapped in holy fire.

"Hello brother"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I tried to tell her not to do it. She didn't listen to me. Try not to be too mad at her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Castiel looked at the fire surrounding him.

"Are you insane?! **Release me immediately!**" He glared at his little sister. She is really going to get it now, he thought.

"Insane? Maybe. I know one thing. You won't be going anywhere tonight."

Julianna threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Julianna! What are you doing? Do you think you are going somewhere?"

"I am, brother. I'm done with all this. You kids fight your war. I want nothing to do with it! I'm leaving."

"Julianna! Release me right now! **Do you hear me!? You aren't going anywhere!** You will be putting yourself and everyone else in danger. You are acting like a child."

"Call me a child. I don't care. My guess is that the flames will die down by morning which should give me enough time to disappear."

"Listen to me ,,"

"No, brother. I will not listen to another word you say tonight. Sound familiar?"

Castiel took a deep breath and could feel his hands clenching. He tried to stay calm but the truth is he was ready to explode.

"If you do this, you will be punished little sister."

Julianna hesitated.

"I hope you remember brother, that I love you. All of this is because I love you."

With that, Julianna went out the window and down the drain pipe running down the side of the house and out into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Castiel stood there for a moment. Did his sister just trap him in holy fire and run away? Surely he must be having a dream. She couldn't be that stupid. When he found her and **he would find her**, he was going to see to it that she would remember this mistake for a long time.

He called out to Dean but quickly realized that his voice wasn't carrying outside the room. He knelt then and breathed deep. Castiel shook his head. No, his sister isn't stupid. She added Beijing root to the holy oil. Beijing root placed at a door or window or added to holy fire with the correct spell would contain any noise to the room its enclosed in. Very clever little sister but you forget who you are dealing with.

Castiel concentrated and went to visit Dean in his dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna moved quickly. She wasn't sure if that circle truly would hold her brother for as long as she needed. It was strange out here at night. She hadn't been on her own for some time now. She wished she knew where Anara was. She could use her help right now. Actually, right now, she would even take the help of Zedidiah. She didn't even know where she was going. She was just running.

Getting out of Bobby's yard was difficult in the dark. She planned on following the road now for a little while and then she would have to go off into the woods.

Her brother had been furious. That look in his eyes was something she was not going to forget any time soon. He probably won't even bother looking for her. He probably hates her now. Jules tried not to think of it and stay focused. She knew that if her brother didn't want to find her, Bobby probably would. There would be little chance she could hide from a skilled hunter like Bobby. She had to be smart. Bobby is going to be pretty mad at her too. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Maybe she should go back and beg her brother to forgive her.

Jules saw a car coming and got off the road. She stepped behind a tree as it passed by. It had slowed down to a crawl and Julianna held her breath. It was a police car. Someone was shining a light in the woods. Whoever it was must have seen her walking from a distance. Thankfully the light went out and it continued on. She had to be more careful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Castiel was walking through a crowd of scantily clad women. They were all lined up and very anxious to get to the front of the line. Castiel walked past them all to see Dean sitting at a booth. The sign above his head said "free kissing booth". Really Dean? This is what you dream about? Castiel stepped to the front of the line.

"Dean"

Dean was very involved with a curvy brunette in a racing tank top and tight shorts.

"Dean,,,, excuse me"

Dean thought the girl was talking to him but her voice sounded like, Cas? Suddenly the whole dream fell apart and Dean was standing there alone with Castiel.

"CAS! What are you doing here?" Dean quickly tried to shake off the visual of the girl with Cas' voice.

"I need your help. Please wake up. I am in Julianna's room"

Dean woke up from his dream with a start. He looked around disoriented for a moment. What the hell? He got up from the couch and went upstairs. He could smell the holy fire before he even got to the door.

"No way. She didn't." He opened the door to find Cas there, looking like he was ready to commit murder.

"Cas, where is she? Did she run?" Dean saw the open window and the open dresser drawers.

"I can't believe it Dean. I can't believe she would do such a thing."

"Wow, she really didn't want you to go. Why didn't you just yell for one of us?"

"Beijing root"

Dean laughed a little then. "Smart. Bobby must have taught her that one."

"Will you release me please? She has been gone for about an hour now."

Dean filled a glass of water from the bathroom sink and threw it on part of the fire. Cas stepped out and then put the fire out completely with a wave of his hand.

Bobby walked in the room then, followed by Sam.

Bobby looked around. "Hey, I thought I smelled fire. What happened here? Where is Jules?"

"Your angel trapped her brother and took off." Dean said with a smirk.

"WHAT! Has she lost her mind?" Bobby was more than a little angry. "I'm going to kill that girl!"

Cas just stepped out of the room and said, "Not before me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

Julianna was walking through the woods. She stayed close to the road so she wouldn't lose her direction. She was walking at a parallel with it. The police car had come back 2 more times shining it's light. She had to get some cover and set up her protections. She probably had enough cash to get a bus ticket to the next town. She would have to wait for morning for that. She needed something now.

Almost as if she had magically requested it, she spotted a little shack further into the woods. It looked like it might have been a storage shed at one time. Julianna moved closer to it very carefully. It might already have an occupant and she didn't want any confrontations. She scouted around it for any activity and then moved in closer to peek in a window. It was abandoned. She stepped inside and turned her flashlight on to take a look around.

It truly was empty. There wasn't anything in it. Not even a stick of furniture. It would have to do for now. Julianna opened her bag and started drawing out her symbols.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cas, can you get any kind of sense of her?" Bobby asked as he was grabbing a few things on his way out the door.

"No, I blocked her from everyone and everything. She knows that."

"Then I guess it is going to be an old-fashioned hunt." Sam said as he was walking out the door with the spotlight.

Sam went over to the side of the house that Julianna's bedroom was on. Dean was already there with a flashlight. Sam shone the spotlight on the ground.

"Much better Sammy" and Dean put his flashlight back in his bag.

"I say whoever spots her first gets to beat her." Bobby mumbled mostly to himself.

Dean, Sam and Cas all looked at Bobby.

"Is that you talking? What happened to understanding and poor Jules is just scared?" Dean was amused.

"The hell with that. She knows better than this."

With that, he started following the trail that Sam was lighting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna was finished with all the protection spells she knew. The shack looked like she had scribbled all over it but she was proud of her work. As she was figuring out where she was going to settle in for the night, she heard a branch crack outside. She froze. It occurred to her then that she had protected herself from demons, monsters and angels but hadn't thought about the most dangerous creature of all, humans.

Suddenly a light came on outside and was pointed at the shack. Jules felt her heart leap. She pulled her knife. She had her gun in the back of her jeans and her second knife on her leg under the cuff of her jeans like Sam had shown her. She held her breath.

"YOU, in the building. Come out. This is Sheriff Mills. I just want to talk to you."

Julianna felt a bit of relief to know it wasn't her brother or a demon. She wasn't sure what to do.

"It's ok. I know you are in there. I just want to talk to you."

Dammit. Jules put her knife away and walked to the door. She opened it slowly to see the sheriff standing there. She had moved her light down towards the ground so it wasn't reflecting in Julianna's face. Jules stood at the door.

"Hello. I'm Sheriff Mills. What is your name?"

"Julianna"

"Well, Julianna. It's nice to meet you. Can you tell me why you are in this storage shed?"

"Cause I needed somewhere to stay tonight. I didn't do anything wrong. I will be leaving in the morning."

"Julianna, how old are you?"

"um, 24" Jules followed the original story that Bobby told her.

"Do you have any ID?"

"ID?"

"yes, a license, identification card, something?"

"No. Do I need that?"

"Yes, you do."

"I don't have that."

"Julianna, would you like to come with me? I can put you up somewhere safe and warm. I am sure I can manage even a small meal if you are hungry."

"Are you arresting me?"

"No. I'm not arresting you. I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need any help. Thanks anyway."

Julianna started to close the door.

Sheriff Mills thought about it for a minute. She wasn't about to let this girl stay here overnight with nothing and no ID. Something suddenly occurred to her.

"Julianna, are you the girl who is staying with Bobby Singer?"

That definitely got a reaction from her.

"NO. I mean, no that must be someone else. Who is Bobby?" Jules was a terrible liar.

"Are you running away from him? Did something happen?"

"Wow, you are nosy. Are all police officers nosy like you?"

Jules knew she shouldn't have said it. When will she ever learn to think before she says things?

"Julianna, you are coming with me. You are trespassing on private property and you have no identification. I am going to have to arrest you. Please step over here."

"You can't do that! I didn't do anything!"

"I would like to do this without any problems please." Sheriff Mills was sincere.

"I assure you Sheriff. I am a skilled fighter." Julianna lied. She was a terrible fighter.

"Are you threatening me? Think clearly Julianna. Is that what you want to do?"

Julianna stopped and thought about it. She really didn't want to fight. Maybe if she just complied, the sheriff would let her go in the morning.

"No, that is not what I want to do. I just want to be on my own for one day. Can't I stay here?"

"No, I'm sorry you can't. If you want, I can call Bobby. He is a friend of mine. Perhaps we can get this all worked out."

"No please, please don't call Bobby. I will go with you. May I get my bag?"

"I will get it for you."

Julianna walked to the sheriff who checked her for weapons and found 2 knives, one gun and a small can of mace. She didn't question her about the weapons. If she was a friend of Bobby Singer's, she was sure to have a few weapons on her. The gun of course was a different matter. She handcuffed her without incident and retrieved her bag from the shack. She was shocked to see all the markings on the walls and ceiling. This was no innocent girl.

Julianna wasn't too happy about the handcuffs but didn't complain. She just didn't want the sheriff to call Bobby.

They walked back to the police car and drove into town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bobby moved ahead of them. "It looks like she was walking along the road at this point. She was following the road but staying clear of being seen."

Cas remarked quietly to Dean, "He is quite skilled at this but it is painfully slow."

"Well, you shouldn't have done such a good job hiding her." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Hey, over here." Sam called. He had spotted a shed in the woods up ahead.

They all approached it slowly. Sam backed up against it and peered in the window. If the moon had not been shining so brightly, it would have been near impossible to see inside. He could see markings on the walls but no Julianna. He gave Bobby a nod and he went in the front door slowly shining the spotlight.

"She isn't here." He called out and they all went inside except for Cas. She had angel proofed the little shed as well.

"She definitely was here though." Dean remarked. "She has every symbol we ever taught her on the walls."

"Question is, where is she now? Maybe she heard us coming or ran into some trouble." Sam was looking for any signs of struggle.

Cas was looking outside the shed. "It looks like someone else was here and they left together. Judging from these footprints, they walked one behind the other back to the direction of the road."

Bobby examined the footprints. "She had to have left with someone she knew or by force. She would never just leave with a stranger."

Following the footprints, they disappeared by the road and there was no additional evidence of where she went.

"Looks like whoever it was must have had a car waiting." Dean commented.

Cas was starting to show signs of worry. Dean noticed but said nothing. They all agreed to head back to Bobby's and make a plan as to their next move once the sun came up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna sat at the sheriff's office trying to stay calm.

"How long do I have to stay here? You have no right to hold me."

"Actually, I have every right. You have enough weapons on you to plan a third world war. You were trespassing on private property and you have no ID. Shall I continue?"

Julianna rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Are you going to tell me why you are running from Bobby?"

"It is none of your business."

"Well, I will be calling him in the morning. Then, we will get to the bottom of this. Until then, you get to spend the night in there."

Sheriff Mills directed Julianna to a single holding cell.

Julianna stepped inside as the sheriff shut the door. "Listen Sheriff, don't call Bobby please. In the morning, I will catch the first bus out of here and you never have to worry about me again."

"They won't let you on the bus without ID Julianna, sorry. We can talk about this in the morning."

Julianna sat in her cell. She had no idea how important identification was. She would have to come up with another plan. In the meantime, she had to figure out a way to get out of this place before Bobby is called.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What was she thinking trapping me like that? And the language she was using? Where is she hearing that from Bobby?" Cas was pacing back and forth and getting madder by the minute.

"Listen, you dropped your sister off at a hunter's house. Do you know how many hunters call here every day? She was bound to pick up some inappropriate language."

Julianna was now missing for 5 hours and the sun was starting to come out. Cas had been popping in and out all night looking for her. It was wearing on him and he felt exhausted. Dean and Sam were planning routes they could take on the map. Bobby was calling some of the other hunters to see who is in the area in case they spot her.

At that point, Bobby's phone rang. He pulled it out. It was Sheriff Mills.

"Hello?"

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah Jody. What's wrong?"

"Are you missing your roommate?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"You called him? Why would you do that? I asked you not to. I did everything you asked me to do."

Julianna was upset and confused. She couldn't even stay hidden from them for 24 hours.

"Listen Julianna. I don't know what you have going on with Bobby but he is a good guy. I'm sure you two can work it out."

"That isn't your call. You don't even know what you are talking about. Let me out of here right now. At least give me a chance to get away before he gets here with my brother."

"Your brother? Is that the problem? Are you having a problem with your brother? Maybe I can help."

Julianna ran her hands across her face. "I'm dead. He is going to kill me for sure."

"Who is going to kill you? Listen, you better start talking young lady."

"HA! I'm not telling you anything. You can't even follow a simple request."

Julianna shook the bars wishing she had the strength of a real angel. Her stomach started to hurt. The thought of Bobby coming here to pick her up. He is going to be so mad. Maybe she can convince him not to take her back. No, that will never happen. Dammit!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and a Merry Christmas if we don't talk sooner. **

**To Laken, let me know when your story is finished. Would love to read it! Can't respond to guest reviews so hopefully you see this message.  
**

**To Destiel101 and Mysterious Shadow, thanks for following me through the story. Can't thank you both enough.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long after that, Bobby came in the front door of the sheriff's office.

"Bobby Singer. I need to talk to you please" Sheriff Mills greeted him at the door.

"Listen Jody, I have to get back. Let me just get Jules and we will get out of your hair."

"Oh no, you have some explaining to do. Like, who is her brother and why does she think he is going to kill her? Why was she running in the woods at night and why did she beg me not to call you? And why does a 24 year old girl not have identification of any kind? Let's start with answers to those questions."

Bobby responded without missing a beat.

"Jody. First of all, no one is going to kill her. She is just being dramatic. She got upset and ran away and now she is afraid I'm mad at her. It is really quite simple. Her brother is a friend of mine and I have been helping her. She has ID but must have left it at home. That is all."

"Bobby Singer, you are an excellent liar. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes and I will take it as a compliment. Can I get my brat now?"

"There is a certain matter involving a hand gun that was in her possession. Do you know anything about it?"

"Did she use it?"

"No"

"Then, I don't know anything about it. If you have to confiscate it, go ahead. Are you charging her with anything?"

"No Bobby but I certainly can. I can start with carrying a concealed weapon without a license or permit." Jody lowered her voice then. "Listen, I know what you do Bobby. Do I need to keep her here for a while longer? Is something going on that I should know about?"

"No, it's just a misunderstanding. I can get it worked out."

"Well, I was mostly worried for her safety although she isn't very happy about it."

"I bet she isn't. Can I get her now?"

"She is 24 years old or so she says. If she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to. I would venture a guess that she is not going to want to go with you. She was furious when I told her that I called you."

"We will see about that."

Bobby and Jody went to the back area where Julianna was pacing back and forth in a holding cell. When she saw Bobby, she froze. She looked down not wanting to meet Bobby's eyes.

"Julianna" Jody noticed the change in the young girl's behavior when she saw Bobby. "Bobby Singer is here and would like for you to go home with him. Would you like to do that?"

"I have a choice?" Julianna asked.

Bobby replied to her. "Yes Jules. You have a choice. Would you like to come home with me?"

Julianna dared to look at him then. His face was serious and he was staring at her waiting for her reply. He didn't say another word but she could hear him loud and clear. She had better not say no.

"Yes Bobby. I'll go home with you." She whispered.

"Ok then" Jody opened the cell door and let Jules out. "You are free to go. Please no more wandering in the woods at night."

The sheriff handed Jules her bag. "Everything is there except for the gun. Sorry Julianna but I cannot release that gun to you. It isn't registered in your name or anyone else's for that matter."

Jody gave Bobby a knowing look.

"That's fine" Bobby answered for Julianna. "Come on Jules, let's go."

"Oh and Bobby, get that girl an ID please."

"Sure thing Jody"

Julianna followed Bobby to the car quietly where Sam was waiting.

Before they got close to the car, Julianna whispered to Bobby. "You don't have to take me home Bobby. I don't want to go back to my brother."

"I bet you don't" He said through gritted teeth. "You know, your brother isn't the only one affected by your behavior Jules. Your running off put us all in danger. I'm furious at you right now. This is not a good time to be negotiating with me."

"This isn't fair" Julianna mumbled.

Bobby stopped and turned quickly to Jules and grabbed her shoulder.

"The best thing you can do for yourself right now is keep your mouth closed. You are behaving like a bratty child. One more word Julianna and I swear I will put you over my knee right here in front of God and everybody! **Understand?!"** Bobby looked her in the eyes and made sure she understood.

Julianna was shocked by his threat. Bobby never threatened to hit her before. She shook her head yes quickly but said nothing.

When they got to the car, Sam had the back door open for her and she got in. He was glaring at her and it felt weird. Sam rarely got mad at her. He always seemed to understand her. She really hated that Sam was upset at her too.

The drive back to the house was quiet, deathly quiet. Julianna knew what was waiting for her. She wanted to talk to Bobby but was afraid to after his threat in the parking lot. How could he not understand her feelings on this? He was right there with her the whole night caring for her brother. Her eyes filled with tears and she just looked out the window and let them fall.

Bobby saw her crying in the rear view mirror.

"Don't think those tears are going to save you young lady! What were you thinking running off like that? And, the holy fire? Trapping your own brother?" Bobby couldn't stay silent any longer. Julianna was about to answer but then Sam started.

"What did you think that would accomplish? Cursing and yelling isn't going to make him listen to you Julianna. Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Julianna stayed quiet, looking out the window.

"I asked you a question!" Sam turned around in the front seat expecting a reply.

Julianna wasn't used to Sam being mad and it was upsetting. "I have no excuses Sam." She said quietly unable to meet his eyes.

Sam turned around in a huff and nothing more was said.

All was silent until they pulled in at Bobby's place.

Julianna slowly got out of the back seat. Before she could properly close the door, Castiel was outside and at her side. Julianna braced herself for his anger. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started examining her.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

Cas put his hands on each side of her face, turning her head from side to side. Julianna wasn't sure what was going on. "Yes Castiel. I'm ok."

Cas turned her around and checked her for additional injury. Finding none, he turned her to him once more and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

Julianna was in shock. Is this a trick? He has never initiated a hug in his life. She wanted to enjoy it but it was so out of character for him. She couldn't relax. Bobby, Sam and Dean just stood there watching him.

Cas pulled her away from him then. "Do you have any idea how reckless you have been?"

Ok, here it comes. Julianna thought. I am out of the twilight zone.

Cas pulled her in again and held her a few minutes more. Julianna was confused but his embrace felt so comforting to her.

"What if something had happened to you?"

Then, as if he suddenly came to his senses, he started yelling.

"You could have been killed! You put yourself in danger and risked everything, for what?! You trapped me in holy fire, **your own brother**, for what?! **Do you have ANY IDEA how worried I have been?!"**

"I'm,,"

"NO, don't say you're sorry. You are not sorry, NOT YET. You are going to be though!"

Castiel put his hand on her shoulder and they were gone.

"Wow, what the hell was that?" Dean looked shocked.

Sam just gave a quiet laugh.

Bobby looked at him. "What is so funny Sam?"

"It kind of reminded me of you Bobby." Sam commented.

"Me? How so?"

"I remember a couple of times when Dad had dropped us off here and we got separated for one reason or another. When you found us, you used to react like that."

Dean shook his head in agreement acknowledging the memory.

Bobby smirked. "It's called being a parent Sam. Cas probably didn't even know what hit him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where do you think they went?" Dean asked out loud to no one in particular.

Since they got home, both Bobby and Sam were quiet and brooding. Dean didn't really see what all the drama was about. So, she got mouthy and ran off. Both he and Sam have done that a time or two in their life. When they made it back home, they always had to answer to Dad or Bobby or even each other. This is really no different.

"I hope he took her to the lake" Bobby responded from behind the book he was gathering research from.

Bobby's response to this whole thing amused Dean to no end. He just didn't understand why he was so mad at her for running away. "Bobby, you and Jules are close. Why are you so mad at her? I thought if anyone was on her side, it would be you."

"I just am. It was a bad move and she knows it. She knows the rules and she knows the consequences. She didn't just run from her brother, she ran from all of us, including me. If Cas is punishing her, she deserves it. You act like a child; you get treated like a child."

Dean just raised his eyebrows at him. Sam looked over at Dean and they exchanged a knowing look. Bobby's feelings were hurt. He felt that Jules had run away from him too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna wiped the tears from her eyes. It seemed lately that all she did was cry. She remembered a time when she wished she knew how to cry. Now, she just wished she could stop. What a crybaby she had become!

Castiel was more than angry with her. She didn't blame him. She had gone too far. It was by far the dumbest thing she ever did.

They were at the lake and Julianna knew what that meant. He sat on the bench next to her and said nothing. Just the look of disappointment in his eyes had reduced her to tears within minutes. He knew he didn't have to touch her. Just the thought that her brother was angry enough to want to punish her made her cry.

Julianna realized one thing in that moment. Castiel was not just her big brother. He was like a father stepping in to take charge of things because her real Father wasn't around. No wonder he and Dean were so close. They had a lot of similarities.

Castiel set the rules. He made the decisions. He handed out the punishments. Either way, it didn't matter. He was in charge and it was not negotiable. She hated that he treated her like a child but to him, she was a child. He had been around since the beginning of time and she was only a few years over 200. No wonder he thought of her as a child.

"What are you scared of Julianna?"

Julianna jumped at the sound of his voice. The question came as a surprise but it was an easy one to answer.

"Losing you."

"And that is what you were trying to prove by running away?"

"No Sir. I just wanted you to understand what it feels like."

"What it feels like?"

"I wanted you to understand how it felt not to know where I was. I have to deal with that every day. I never know where you are or what is going on. I worry for you. I'm scared to lose you. I just wanted you to understand how that felt and maybe care about it."

Castiel nodded his head but said nothing. He seemed to be thinking it over in his mind.

"So in order to accomplish this, you were willing to risk your life? And if Raphael's men or demons had found you, possibly risk the life of Bobby, Dean and Sam as well?"

"I didn't think of it like that brother."

"You didn't think."

"No, I guess I didn't. I thought if I could just stay hidden from demons and angels; it would be ok."

"You couldn't even stay hidden from humans Julianna. Don't you see how reckless you were? And, when did you think it was ok to try to "teach me a lesson"? That is not your place." Castiel hesitated a moment and then, "I'm truly disappointed in you."

Julianna's heart broke with those words. He had never said that to her and she was devastated.

"Castiel, please,,"

"You were yelling and you were cursing. You were disobedient and disrespectful. I brought you here because you deserve to be punished and severely. Do you disagree?"

Julianna looked down at her lap. "No sir, I don't disagree."

Castiel was silent for a few moments.

"Well, I've decided not to punish you Julianna although it would probably do you some good. Don't you ever test me like this again little sister because I can change my mind very easily. Is that understood?"

Julianna still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "Yes sir."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Julianna wiped the tears with the back of her hand and looked at him. He had a serious look on his face. He was studying her.

"I DON'T WANT to have this conversation again Julianna! Am I clear?"

"Yes Castiel".

Cas put his hand on her shoulder again and she was back in her room.

"Get ready for bed. I want you asleep in a half hour."

"Brother, wait, please."

"Sister,,"

Julianna spoke quickly afraid that he might leave without warning. "Please don't hate me. I can't bear that you are disappointed in me. Just please, don't leave like this. Seeing you carried in by Balthazar, all dirty and bloody, well, it made everything real for me. I'm sorry for my behavior. I am. I just don't know how to deal with these feelings of fear that I have for you. I know you are going back. I just don't want you to go when you are still mad at me."

Julianna looked at him desperately. Cas looked at his little sister.

"I don't hate you sister. I could never hate you. I can barely stay mad at you for long. However, this is by far the worst thing you have ever done. I will not forgive this so easily."

Julianna shook her head. "I understand"

"Come here to me"

Julianna went to him and Cas pulled her in and embraced her once more. This time it wasn't out of fear for her safety or relief because she was found. This time, he was just hugging her.

Julianna closed her eyes and savored the moment for as long as she could.

"This does not mean I am condoning anything that went on in the last 24 hours and we are not completely finished discussing it either."

Castiel put his hands on each side of her face. "I will do my best to check in with you whenever I can so you don't worry. Ok?"

"ok"

"Oh, and you are confined to this room for one week. After which, you will go downstairs and dust **every** book Bobby has including the book cases and various pieces of furniture they are piled on. I will be checking. Clear?"

Julianna was thinking about the years that it might take her to accomplish that task. Did he just say every book? Does he know that there is a book on every available space in this house? She swallowed hard.

"Is that clear sister?"

"Clear"

Then he was gone, again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean was outside working on his car. Cas appeared next to him. Dean didn't even flinch. It was as if he knew he was coming.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"I didn't punish her if that is what you mean."

"Listen Cas, your sister, your call. I'm not judging."

Dean sat down at an outside table and Cas sat across from him.

"I told her I was disappointed in her like you suggested. She seemed to get very upset at that."

"Sometimes that is all it takes. If Dad ever said that, it always hurt a lot worse than any punishment."

"Well, it wasn't a lie. I am disappointed in her behavior. I just don't know Dean if I am handling her correctly."

"Listen Cas, take it from me. No one knows if they are handling things right. You just have to go with your gut. I never know if what I say to Sam is helping or making things worse. Let it come from your heart, you know?"

Cas nodded in agreement.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have to go back and meet up with my garrison."

"Do you want us to keep an eye on her for a little while Cas? Sam and I can hang out for a day or so if you need us to."

"I would appreciate that Dean. She is confined to her room for a week and I gave her the task of dusting the books like you suggested."

Dean snickered. "Yeah, well, just don't ever tell her that I suggested that as a punishment."

"No, that would not be wise."

"Listen Cas, you have been running around in the last 24 hours looking for her. I know you are still exhausted. It shows. Why don't you hang out here with us for one more day to get your strength back."

Castiel thought about it.

"If that is what you want Dean."

Dean looked away like it didn't really matter. "Well, you know, only if that is what you want to do."

Cas let a smile pass across his face. "Yes, that is what I want to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END  
**


End file.
